Air Lovia
| product = Commercial air transportation | origin = Lovia | owner = Aeroholdings (50%), Walker Inc (50%) | location = Transcity, Noble City, Sylvania Sylvania Av. 2-4 | profit = unknown }} Air Lovia (IATA: LO - ICAO: ALV - Callsign: LOVIA) is the national airline/flag carrier and the largest airline of the Kingdom of Lovia. Air Lovia's headquarters are situated in Transcity, Noble City, nearby it's main hub at Noble City International Airport. The company is owned by Walker Inc since June 14, 2008, and owned by Goyou since October 24, 2011 (Goyou transferred ownership to its newer aviation subsidiary, Aeroholdings). The Goyou mass purchase happened due to Walker losing profits and Congress no longer owning any part of the airline because of the criticism of airline regulation by the United States; who threatened to bomb Lovia by Pearl Harbor if it didn't stop "monopolizing the aerospace" (quote from American Senator Huckleanten "Huckle" Barry Finn). It is a founding member of the Eagle Alliance. Popular destinations are the American West and East Coast and Western Europe. After the criticism and blockade of Lovian flights by the US, Canada, and Mexico (because of the aerospace monopoly), Air Lovia has decided to branch off into two entities. One entity still remains Air Lovia, while the other will be RegionaLovia, serving all destinations inside of Lovia. RegionaLovia will continue to operate under the Air Lovia name. __TOC__ Destinations ]] Domestic and The Americas All of Air Lovia's flights to and from the Americas are direct and supervised by Air Lovia. Europe Some of our European flights make a stop in Wikicity, Libertas. These flights are all codeshared with TWA. Oceania Asia and the Middle East West These flights are direct, going west. East These flights are over Wikicity, Libertas. They are all in codeshare with TWA. Africa These flights are over Wikicity, Libertas as well and are in cooperation with TWA. Flights and customer service ]] Classes * First Class: the highest quality and most exclusive of accommodation available *: Available on most flights. * Business Class: high quality *: Available on all flights. * Economy Class: basic accommodation *: Available on all flights. All flights have unlimited free snacks and beverages for all classes of service, although excessive eating may be stopped by a flight attendant. A full meal may always be purchased for LO$4.00 unless a meal is to come within one and ½ of an hour. This was enforced starting with the acquisition by Goyou, when it prompted more competition with the American airlines, especially American Airlines, who offers chilled beverages on all flights. It is a point of pride that on any segment scheduled one hour or longer, all passengers will be offered bottled water, chilled juice, or canned soda. Past two hours, the provision includes a packaged snack. On all segments three hours or longer a meal will be served, flights lasting six hours or more will have two meals, one after takeoff and one before landing, and flights lasting nine hours or more will be served three meals. Off-flight services On the Noble City International Airport, as well as on the Wikicity Airport, there are Air Lovian lounges and bars. The bar on the NCIA is very luxurious and offers an exquisite variety of non-alcoholic beverages. Normally, only customers with a First or Business Class ticket can come here, but thanks to Air Lovia, everyone is welcome in our Guest Lounge and Bar. LoVacation Coming soon - replacing LoviaTours. Partners * RegionaLovia of Lovia. * Fly Adlibita, from Adlibita * TWA, from Libertas * Fly Sky, from Adlibita See also * Noble City International Airport * Transcity * Goyou * Walker Inc Category:Aviation Category:Walker Inc Category:Noble City International Airport Category:Transcity